


The only two angels that can dance on the head of a pin

by Xxxpokelad



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad
Summary: No actual plot, just Aziraphale and Crowley doing stuff.One demon becomes and angel.





	The only two angels that can dance on the head of a pin

"Crowley, dear, I am trying to read here. Please, get off my book."  
At this statement, the demon looked positively amused. "Angel, I have no idea what you are talking about. I have casually stumbled upon this place, to get some cuddles. What's a book?"  
"Ah ah, very funny dear." Behind Aziraphale 's words there was a little smile that said 'I love you with my whole heart, but you're getting on my last nerve', and Crowley knew it. After being friends for six thousand years, and then partners, you start to notice the other's expressions, and what lies behind them. "Oh, Crowley, I forgive you my love"  
"You what? Shut up" said the demon, blushing.  
"Of course I forgive you. You have done nothing wrong, ever, in your life. I know this and I love you. Oh, finally I can say it! I'm in love with you, Crowley. I never get tired of saying it. Anyway, you are good. Angel level good. I hope you know that." The angel emanated warm waves of loved so powerful that even Crowley felt them. Obviously, that might be because he himself loved Aziraphale deeply, so Crowley and Aziraphale 's love waves are technically indistinguishable.   
Crowley, still on Aziraphale's lap, was as red as his hair. He couldn't speak for a few moments, so astonished by the angel's words. "Angel, I absolutely adore you. No one has ever been so kind to me as you have. Your passion for humanity is amazing, your devotion to the world is remarkable. I'm lucky to have you. 'I forgive you', wouldn't that be something, eh?"  
"Oh? What's happening dear?"  
Crowley had started to glow. Not a demonic glow, kind of dark and gloomy, but a heavenly light. Like looking directly at the sun. The sort of light Aziraphale's halo is made of. Crowley's skin lighted up, and Crowley started to feel like he was burning. Not exactly burning, of course, but healing, undoing the process that happened to him when he fell. His all being was absorbed by this event. Aziraphale feared the worst, he thought that Hell had somehow got the hold of him, and was now either torturing him, or dragging him down to them. Then, as it came, the light disappeared. There stood Crowley, with long ginger hair, white perfectly trimmed wings spread out, and a confused look on his face. He removed his glasses, and to his surprise he no longer had yellow snake-like eyes. They were human eyes.  
"Crowley? My dear, are you alright? What happened?" whispered Aziraphale, still terrified about the thought that something might have happened to Crowley. He already almost lost him once, he won't lose him a second time. Even if it means marching up to Hell and demanding his immediate release.   
"I... I don't know. This has a familiar feeling, but I can't recognize it. It's like... The opposite of what I felt since the fall. Being a demon means being the embodiment of evil and despair, although I never actually felt like that. But this is the opposite. It's love. I feel love. I mean, I have been in love with you for centuries, but this is a general calm, warmth. "  
"My dear, you are an angel! That's what being an angel feels like. The white wings, the eyes. You have been forgiven. Oh my. "  
"What are you talking about angel, that can't be! Demons are the fallen, the unforgivable. As much as I want to be forgiven, that doesn't change anything. I can’t be forgiven. Not ever. Part of a demon’s job description."  
"Yes, but-wait, you want to be forgiven? Maybe that's why you changed. Think about it, no other demon has ever regretted the rebellion or the fall. You have. You told me, not in so many words, a couple of times. My dear that's marvelous, now we are on the same side again-"  
"Hold on Aziraphale. First of all, that-this can't happen. Secondly, we are on our side now, remember? It doesn't matter anymore. I just want to be with you, demon or angel. Although this feels really good. I've never been lighter, happier. Thank you, angel."  
"I haven't done anything Crowley, I think it was all you. Well, and God of course. She must have sensed that you were ready for redemption. I'm so happy for you I could dance! ''  
"Please no. No, not the gavotte, I'm actually begging you. I've got to teach you how to dance. Hey, now that I think about it, we might be the only two angels in the whole universe that dance."  
Now it was Aziraphale that remained speechless. Hearing Crowley calling himself an angel was everything that his big heart always wanted.  
"Yes, you're right, it doesn't matter. We are on our side."


End file.
